DBTMC Chapter 1- Super Saiyan 2
After Son Goku left with Uub, Son Goten trained, but without a proper teacher, fell behind Trunks. Trunks became an Ascended Super Saiyan after much training, though Goten couldn’t break the barrier. Our story starts three days before Goten’s 18th birthday. Chapter 1- SSJ2 “Briiing...” the phone at the Son family’s house rung. Chi Chi yells across the house “Goten, could you get that? I’m making your cake.” Goten pauses from training “Hello?” A familiar voice answers. “Hey Goten! Happy Birthday!” Goten pauses “D-dad? Dad! I haven’t heard from you since the World Tournament months ago! How is training Oob going?” “Uub has real potential. He will never surpass a Super Saiyan, but Krillin, Tien, and the others better watch out! Ha ha ha!” “Do you want to talk to mom? She was pretty steamed when you left 8 months ago.” Goten laughs nervously. “I gotta go, but tell everybody I’ll be coming in three days for your birthday. Bye.” “Bye.” The phone call ended. Goten got ready to train, when the phone rung again. “Dad must of forgot something. Hello? Oh hey Sarah! Ok. Ok. What? You’re breaking up with me??” Goten hung up. Goten knocked down a tree in anger. “Last year It was great, I was catching up with Trunks, training with dad, and had a girlfriend. Now Trunks is leaving me in the dust, and Pan will soon follow!” A blue aura surrounded Goten, and an explosion of Ki caused rocks to float up. Vegeta turned his head toward the direction of Goten, “A powerful energy reading, coming from the mountains? Kakarot?” “Can’t be, dad. Son Goku is still with Uub.” said Trunks. Far away, Son Gohan was reading a book to Pan when he felt the energy. “Pan, do you feel that? The energy of a Super Saiyan 2!” Pan closed her eyes. After about ten seconds, she said “It has to be Uncle Goten. He is SUPER strong!” “So Goten finally broke the Super Saiyan wall...” Said Goku. Uub turned towards Goku “Who?” Sparks shot out in all directions. After Goten’s ki calmed down, he saw what his newfound power could do. He flew up to the mountains, and chose a mountain top. He raised his finger, and the first 200 feet or so shot up. he closed his eyes, opened them again, and the mountain broke into millions of tiny pieces of dust. Goten exhaled, and the dust scattered across the valley. “HELP!!” Goten heard from below. A girl was cornered against the side of a mountain by a lion. Goten dashed to where the girl was, and knocked the lion miles away. “Thank you for rescuing me. My name’s Maple.” The girl was Goten’s age, with long blonde hair, brown eyes, and glasses. “What is someone doing in these mountains?” Goten asked. “I just moved here. My dad is studying these mountains. He’s an explorer. And I could ask the same about you!” “I live here too. But then again, which one of us knocked a lion away with one punch?” Maple laughed. “How old are you? I’m Eighteen.” “I’m turning Eighteen in three days. You want to come?” “Sure. By the way, I didn’t catch your name.” “Son Goten.” “Son Goten... that name sounds familiar. Okay then, see you soon.” The girl ran home. End of Chapter Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon